


dangerous and moving

by cassandralied



Series: when the apocalypse comes, beep me [2]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Vampires, guess who's back on her bullshit, its me, more plot in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: An obligatory chase scene, except that Nico's running from one of her best friends and finding safety with one of her enemies.(sequel to don't let me in with no intention to keep me)
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes (mentioned), Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: when the apocalypse comes, beep me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	dangerous and moving

**Author's Note:**

> don't let me rewatch buffy because things like this happen??

She actually drops her books when she sees him. Guess she didn’t remember that the school library’s a public building, no invitation required, but it’s all the better for Chase.

“Hey, Neeks. Rough night?”

Her black-lipsticked mouth is in an _O_ of shock. It’s sort of cute in that pathetic way, like drinking a baby, or the way Gert’s eyes got kind of dewy after sex.

Then she takes off running, sprinting down the alley all wild hair and panicked rabbit heartbeat, and honestly? He does love a good hunt to work up an appetite.

He thinks he’ll leave her head on Gert’s doorstep when he kills her. Call him old-fashioned, but he’s always been a bit of a romantic.

* * *

The heels she’s wearing were _not_ built for running, as she slams down hallways. Every step she takes echoes, and all Nico can think is that she’s glad that at the very least she’s wearing leggings instead of a dress.

They’re in an old church, an abandoned one, the sort of aesthetic that would usually have Nico _dying_.

That’s an unfortunate turn of phrase.

Something _yanks_ her backwards and a hand covers her mouth. Nico struggles instinctively, reaches for her staff, but she can’t do magic with her mouth covered. She’s not that good.

“Shut up,” a honeyed voice whispers in her ear, somehow both soothing and incredibly irritated. “Do you want him to catch you?”

She goes still, shocked.

“If you scream, I’ll tear your throat out before he gets the chance,” the vampire says, teasingly, and weirdly Nico finds it comforting. She nods sharply, and the vampire lets her go.

“Hello, Karolina.”

The blonde smiles widely. She’s wearing jeans and a flannel, and for all the world looks like that innocent newly-out lesbian that Nico might try to hit on in college.

“Why are you helping me?” Nico asks. Her hands are free and she could cast a spell, could see if she could reach the staff in her back pocket before Karolina could reach her, but she doesn’t. “I thought Chase was a friend of yours.”

“I thought Chase was a friend of _yours_ ,” Karolina counters, and that kind of hurts, because he had been, and more for Gert, and yet he’s soulless and on the loose because of that stupid Roma curse.

Nico looks down. “How’d you find out?”

“Sunnydale’s one souled vampire loses it to the _Slayer_? That’s the sort of stuff people write movies about.”

It’s unsettling how casual Karolina sounds, how easy she slips into the speech patterns of a 21st century teenager.

“Come on,” Karolina says, manhandling Nico down a winding staircase. “We need to get out of here before Chase —”

“Kills you?”

He still looks so innocent, all doe-eyed jock, but the smirk curving his lips speaks of blood and violence.

Nico stumbles backwards against the railing and holds out the staff. “Stay back!”

“Interesting choice of company, Nico. What would our Slayer think?”

“I’m standing right here,” Karolina says good-naturedly. She walks up to Chase and they hug. “Missed you, kiddo.”

“That’s always nice to hear.”

Nico stares.

“Are you going to let me have the little witch, or are we fighting like fledglings?” Chase asks, faux-casually. His eyes rake over Nico like he’s pondering the merits of a rack of meat, and she stiffly does not shudder.

“I could use a bit of violence,” Karolina says, rolling her shoulders. She doesn’t even look at Nico, who takes the cue and begins slowly making her way down the stairs without tearing her eyes from the two vampires.

“Don’t tell me you’re—what’s today’s word? _Thirsty_ for her?”

“Oh, suddenly you’re above playing with your food?”

“Maybe I’ve matured.”

“And yet the Slayer’s still alive.”

He scoffs, and his eyes find Nico’s. Chase goes into vamp-face, snarling. “Oh, is that what this is? A distraction? You think I’m stupid?”

“There’s the fight I was looking for,” Karolina smirks, and punches him in the face. “Nico, go!”

She does, but not before casting a few barrier spells.

* * *

“So, that was fun.” Karolina seems to genuinely mean it. They’re in one of the vampire’s various hideouts, as Nico couldn’t go back to her own house and risk making her family a target.

“He pulled your spine out!” Nico snaps, and the blonde laughs.

“It grew back. You worry too much. I like it, though.”

She cups Nico’s face, softly, and the temptation to lose herself in sex is _there_ , but Nico doesn’t move.

“Karolina?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you save me? Really why, not some bullshit about wanting to get your spine torn out by your —by whatever Chase is to you.”

Karolina lies back on the bed, thinking or pretending to think. Her hair spreads out around her, halo-like.

“Do you love me?” Nico blurts. “Is that possible, without a soul?”

“I don’t know,” Karolina says. Those eyes, so blue, scour Nico’s. “I just know that I’m not done with you yet.”

It’s a more comforting statement than it should be.


End file.
